At Last
by IDoBelieveInMagic
Summary: Ginny has always been looking for love, but never quite finding it, except in the one boy she couldn't have. Harry Potter. Sometimes breaking a heart helps a person to heal and discover what love is really about. [There is a madeup character in this fic b


**A/N: Yep! After doing two Narnia fics, I thought I'd upload one of my Harry Potter stories. It's not one of my 'P.O.V' stories, but you getting the same deal with seeing how Ginny is feeling:D I hope that my lovely Narnia fans will read and review this as well as the equally lovely Harry Potter fans! Okay...so I'm babbling but I always do when I get carried away. xD! Enjoy!**

Ginny couldn't believe it!

She had finally reached her fifth year at Hogwarts!

Even though it was the year when she would be doing her hideous exams, from the smile she was giving everyone, it was obvious that she was still really excited about it. It was also Ron's sixth year so he had the pleasure of doing his N.E.W.T lessons. Something her brother, Percy, had surprisingly complained about.

"Serves him right," she thought, sitting at the Gryffindor Table, waiting for breakfast to appear.

"Morning Gin," Ron smiled as he sat down next to her, holding Hermione's hand.

"Morning," Ginny said, returning the smile, her heart singing (if that was possible!). She was really happy for Ron and Hermione. It had taken them a while to notice that they fancied each other, but when they did, they REALLY noticed, and were now rarely seen out of each other's sight.

Ginny looked around and noticed, with a frown, that one of her friends was missing. One that she had threatened with a Bogey-Hex if he didn't come down to breakfast before her.

Harry.

"He's not still refusing to come down to breakfast, is he?" she sighed, agitated, picking up her fork and stabbing at her eggs.

Hermione shook her head and stared at Ron. Ginny knew they had probably tried their hardest to get him to come to breakfast, but Harry wouldn't listen.

He NEVER listened.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into his head," Ginny said hotly.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried. "He's grieving!"

One of the girls Ginny had made friends with over the last few weeks was Alex. She was new, all the way from Bulgaria, but they had been completely inseparable since then and seeing as she had been sorted into Gryffindor, the youngest Weasley girl could have one of those muggle sleepovers in her dorm. It was bliss!

"Gin, you have to give Harry a chance," Alex said, leaning over the table. "You know he likes to think about things or that's what you've told me."

"I know, Hermione, Alex, but he's not the only one who has been grieving this summer! He's not given one thought to what Moony must feel!" Ginny replied, her cheeks growing hot with anger. "All he thinks about is himself and I'm getting really sick of it!"

"Oh no! Here it comes!" Ron muttered, edging away from his young sister fairly quickly.

With all thoughts of breakfast forgotten, Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, knocking a few first years on my way, and up to the Gryffindor Common Room to give him a piece of her mind. What was the bloody point of having friends if all Harry did was push them away because he _wanted _to be alone. Well, it was about time Ginny got him out of that frame of mind.

She stamped up the Boy's Staircase and banged on Harry's dormitory door, panting heavily.

"Harry Potter! I know you're in there so you'd better open this door or I'll hex you so badly that no-one will even recognise you!"

Ginny tried to open the door, but it was locked tight.

She heard something moving in there and with her arms folded across her chest, she waited for Harry to open the door, mouth open and ready to rant at him for being so selfish.

The door opened and Ginny literally felt her heart stop.

It wasn't Harry.

It wasn't even a boy.

It was Lavender.

Lavender Brown.

"Harry isn't here," she said, her brown hair slightly messed and her cheeks red.

"What are you doing in the boy's dorm?" Ginny asked, still shocked, her voice coming out in an odd squeak.

"She's with me," came a voice. It was Dean.

"It couldn't be! Dean wouldn't do that! He's my boyfriend," Ginny thought desperately, but then she slowly came to realise he had done. He had been kissing Lavender Brown behind her back.

"H-How long?" she asked, her voice shaking with building tears.

"Since the beginning of the year," Dean muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"You-You..." Ginny shouted, but she didn't finish because the next thing she knew, she was running down the stairs, past Ron and Hermione who were just coming in the Common Room and out of the castle.

Her heart ached and her eyes stung as the full impact of what happened hit Ginny like an Unforgivable.

She fell to her knees and sobbed pitifully into her arms, not caring if anyone heard her. Ginny was hurt. It was hurting her so badly that she didn't know if she'd ever heal, tiny knives piercing every inch of her chest. How could Dean have done this to her? He was meant to be in love with her and then she finds out that he went after someone behind her back without telling her! Flashes of her brothers beating him into a pulp appeared before her, but even they didn't last long.

She was alone.

"Why?" Ginny sobbed, staring up at what she knew was the tower of the Gryffindor boys. "I thought you loved me!"

"Ginny?" came a new voice.

Slowly looking up with red-rimmed eyes and biting back a gasp, she saw Harry gazing down at her with concern and worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

Without thinking, Ginny threw herself into his arms and cried like she had never cried before.

"I-I thought he loved me!" she sobbed into his chest. "B-But he w-was s-seeing someone e-else!"

"You mean Dean?" he asked.

She nodded, still crying. She felt Harry's grip on me tighten and Ginny could feel him stroking her hair, hear him making soothing sounds, but it was as if her mind had been blocked from hearing all sound.

After a while, the tears dried up and she was able to look up at Harry, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm a right crybaby now!" Ginny said, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Harry replied. "You've just been hurt really badly! I would've been surprised if you hadn't cried or hadn't hexed him to another planet!"

She gave a small sniff and thought this would be the only time to ask. They were alone and if she read him right, it didn't look like Harry was going anywhere fast.

"Harry? Now that you're here…" he whispered. "Why won't you talk to us about Sirius?"

Ginny felt him stiffen slightly at the mention of his godfather's name. He didn't say anything a while. A sigh vibrated in the middle of his chest, hoping that this meant he was finally going to talk.

"Because I didn't think you would understand," he muttered quietly. "I felt…I felt as if everything was my fault."

She shook her head.

"It was never your fault!" Ginny said softly. "You couldn't have stopped him from falling into the veil! If it's anyone's fault, it's Lestrange and Tom's!"

A small choking sound revealed Harry's true feelings.

"It's okay to cry, Harry," she said, looking up into his watering emerald eyes. "I know you're upset and angry, but you have to remember you're not alone! We all miss Sirius, especially Remus! Don't close us out, Harry, not when you need us the most!"

His eyes were darkening, and it felt like some kind of force was pulling them towards each other.

"Harry, don't!" Ginny muttered, her voice catching as she carefully said the words she had planned to tell him if this dream ever came true. "I loved you once, but I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it again unless you truly loved me!"

"I do," he said quietly. "I've never felt like this for anyone before."

The look in his eyes wasn't the one she had seen him wear just moments before. It wasn't a haunted look. It was one of love. Love for…her.

"Really?"

Harry smiled.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he said, the biggest smile she had ever seen on his lips ever. "Ever since I saw you in my fourth year dancing with Neville at the Yule Ball and realised I was jealous, wishing I was dancing with you not him. I thought maybe it was a crush and plus, I didn't want to be known as the 'Boy-Who-Became-Dust' because of your brothers, but now...I can't stop...thinking about you."

She smiled back.

"Then you better shut up and kiss me," Ginny whispered with a laugh, and with that, she leant forward and captured her lips with his. Soft, gentle…heavenly.

Harry.

He was mine and she was his.

"At last," Ron and Hermione thought with a knowing look as they peered round from their hiding space nearby, and barely suppressing a smile, they headed back to the castle, hand in hand.

**A/N: Like I said before, not one of my best, but I'm working on it! xD! Please don't flame me. Constructive criticism or nice reviews are appreciated. :D**


End file.
